Enfermo
by Halunke Prisioner
Summary: Los celos te pueden hacer perder a los seres que amas pero si de verdad los amas estos no interferiran en la relacion ¿O si?


El día había empezado como uno de los mas fríos de esos últimos años, pero era el mejor método para desahogarse del boxeador Christian Mann, por que hacia poco había tenido una fuerte pelea con Oliver Sabel, su pareja de hace dos años, por Félix un viejo amigo del el. Que por una mentira Olli creyó le estaba engañando, lo cual era imposible ya que desde que había entendido el amor que le tenia a Olli nada podía salir mal ya que era a la única persona con la que desearía estar y solo el.

Pero el destino era tan cruel que les había separado por una tonta pelea en vísperas de Navidad, pero para ese momento entendió que debía pelear por el amor de Olli para el ser feliz y hacer feliz a Olli y lo primero que debía hacer era regresar a casa pues era probable que enfermara y era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Ya pasaban de las 10:00 de la noche del 23 de diciembre y en el departamento se encontraba Olli y por que no decirlo preocupado por Christian ya que por muy enojado que estuviera seguía perdidamente enamorado de el, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y respiro pues al voltear la cabeza, descubrió que era Christian sano y salvo quien trataba de darse calor con las manos, pero al notar la mirada de Christian regreso la mirada a la taza de café en sus manos, para de un trago beber el restante y fue a dormir, mientras que a Christian le partió el corazón la acción de Olli así que decidió que su plan empezaría mañana en la mañana y también fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente para cuando Christian se levanto Olli ya no se encontraba y solo había una nota en el refrigerador que decía

"Christian hay café caliente", solo eso, frase que le dolió ya que no le levanto con un beso, no café con leche, no beso de despedida ni nada, pero aun así el plan iba a funcionar de maravilla, con lo que no contó fue con cuando estaba redactando la carta de perdón cayo profundamente dormido gracias a los medicamentos contra la gripe.

Querido Olli

Eres todo lo que pude a ver pedido eres todo para mi, el simple hecho de que me allá enamorado de ti me dice que aunque tengamos problemas no te cambiaria por nada, se que últimamente nos peleamos mucho pero te quiero decir que desde que te tengo conmigo todo ha mejorado todo desde mi salud hasta mi forma de ser, tu me tranquilizas, me alegras el día y por que no decirlo la noche, se que dentro de poco se solucionara todo yo lo creo y se que nuestro amor nunca terminara.

Recuerdo a primera vez que casi te pierdo y lo mal que me sentía pero de no ser por ti y tu prima me abrían metido a la cárcel por golpear a Axel.

Ahora tenemos problemas y lo diré mas de una ves tuve celos de Rob y del NoLimits por tenerte mas que yo, se que es tonto pero me da miedo ver que te alejas de mi para siempre, ya lo se, se que es tonto pero no me puedo ver alejado de ti, eres mi todo.

Te amo Mi Olli eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y era como si te perdiera lentamente, mira no te enojes eres la primera persona que he amado y estoy seguro que serás la ultima.

Se que fue un error no presentarte a Félix pero no fue a propósito yo me reencontré con el hace poco en el castillo y cuando nos viste me contaba de su novia tan concentrado estaba en la conversación que no me percate de ti y se que se escucha mal pero tenia muchos años que no lo veía así que me deje llevar por la conversación.

Con todo el corazón te pido perdón por mis errores.

Atentamente: Christian Mann el amor de tu vida.

Lo que llevaba escrito era todo lo que sentía por el solo que aun no tenia sentido pero se alegraba de haberlo escrito de corazón.

La carta quedo en la mesa de centro y un rato después llego Olli, decidió ir al departamento para ver como se encontraba Christian ya que no le había visto salir a trabajar y teniendo en cuenta su historial en los hospitales y el hecho de que en la noche anterior saliera sin taparse, estaba clara una cosa, estaba enfermo.

Llegando al departamento se encontró con Christian dormido en el sillón rodeado de hojas de papel y a su lado un bote de basura y en la mesa de centro vio un plato de sopa de verduras y una carta. Se acerco procurando no hacer ruido, recogiendo un poco de la basura y al ver la carta por obvias razones la curiosidad fue mas grande tomándola entre las manos, el ruido de la hoja de papel despertó a Christian y frente a el se encontraba Olli con su carta entre las manos y de las mejillas surcaban pequeñas lagrimas. Para cuando Olli termino de leer Christian se encontraba a su lado, quitándole las lágrimas de los ojos y empezando a hablar.

-Esa venia con un ramo de flores pero al parecer me quede dormido y las flores no llegaron a tiempo, lo siento-

-Es cierto todo lo que escribiste aquí todo esto sientes-

-Si todo absolutamente todo-

-De verdad sentiste celos de Rob-

-Mas de los que una persona pudiera sentir-

-Yo sentí celos de Félix por entupido, igual que a ti me dio miedo pensar que te irías de mi lado-

-Olli mírame-(Tomando de la barbilla al otro)-Te amo y créeme no te cambiaria por nada del mundo, eres mi todo, mi primer amor y se que serás el ultimo-


End file.
